


An Unexpected Ally

by hanapondesu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, He's a trainee, Human Male Trevelyan, I'm sticking my Inquisitor in my friends Inquisition, Lavellan inquisitor, Mildly alternate universe, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanapondesu/pseuds/hanapondesu
Summary: The Inquisitor receives a letter informing her of the Trevelyan family's request to send aid in the form of their son and heir. Well, who could deny the help? Petra just hopes he ends up proving useful.My take and perspective if my Trevelyan were to join the Inquisition as a future adviser.





	An Unexpected Ally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaKantSpell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKantSpell/gifts).



"Inquisitor, he's arrived. Master Asriel Trevelyan waits for you in my office." Josephine announced, giving a polite curtsy before retreating from the war room.

"Are we sure about this?" Cullen asked hesitantly, glancing to Petra.

"Do you have any doubts, dearest Cullen?" Leliana chimed, not bothering to look up from the map, pieces strewn about for her to scan.

"To say so bluntly, yes. Aristocrats don't usually have much in the way of real-world experience. It's one thing to say that the political advantage would do us well, which I certainly won't deny. But, to ask personally to help aid in the war efforts by sending their scion? It's like asking to lose an heir."

"I understand that logic, but we do not have all of the information. The letter only said so much." Cassandra supplied, lifting the finely written parchment from the table. "What are your thoughts, Petra?"

All eyes were on the elf. She stood by the window, staring out at the snow-capped mountains in tumultuous thought. Processing Cassandra's words for a moment, she finally turned to her trusted advisors.

"A man who is wiling to help and give his time is a man I'll take, regardless of social standing. We'll just have to see for ourselves what he's capable of." she answered with a firm nod, stepping back to them.

"Abilities aside, what of his demeanor? Do we hope he's amicable? Maker forbid he isn't and makes demands." Cullen warily warned, scratching pensively at his stubbled cheek.

"Do not forget, Cullen, he is in our fortress. Our turf. 'Tis not so easy to make demands too grand in the lair of another." Leliana reminded gently. A sigh escaped the commander, giving a resigned nod.

"Yes, alright, fair enough." he held his hands up in surrender. "I've made my case. Let's go meet the man then."

It wasn't often the main doors of the war room were ever used, due in large part to the sheer size and weight of the doors. With this kind of meeting, however, Petra decided to make a show of herself and her so-called entourage. Perhaps it would serve as a firm image for this noble, and give him a few less ideas if Cullen's suspicions turned out to be valid. With the large groaning of the doors, the four poured down the hall to Josephines office, where the noble himself stood at the fire.

Leaning one shoulder on the side of the mantle, he was normal size for a Ferelden, quite built in his physique which was a good sign that he wasn't pampered and presumptuous in being helpful in the war efforts. His rather large and shapely beard also showed at first glance he wasn't one for strict appearance, as most nobles never held such wild facial hair. Always well kept and slick, most nobles never showed even a hair out of place. At the groups arrival, Josephine stood from her desk to begin introductions. Asriel lifted his head, standing up straight in polite form as well, giving a slight nod.

"Inquisitor, company, may I introduce to you all, Asriel Trevelyan, heir to the Trevelyan line." she began, with pleasantries from the Inquisition side said easily, their first impression of the man far from poor. "Continuing with the introductions, Asriel; this is the Inquisitor, Petra Lavellan. Beside her are her confidants Cullen Rutherford, Cassandra Pentaghast, and Lelianna."

"A pleasure, to all of you. Truly." he added in earnest, giving a polite bow to the four. "I must say, you do not resemble any elf I've met before, Inquisitor. The title rather seems to suit the subject, if I may say so myself."

"Rather frank, aren't we?" Petra noted, clasping her hands behind her back.

"My apologies, that must have sounded rude." he corrected, clearing his throat.

"Not necessarily. At least you're not two-faced and quick to please it seems." she replied. Asriel only laughed. "You'd think a noble would be as such rather than be honest."

"Too true. I make no denial in my name or origin. I am indeed a noble. But, there is a difference between being 'a noble', and being nobler in of itself. I rather try to live up to the latter meaning."

"How pragmatic of you." Cullen noted.

"Thank you." Asriel replied, giving a smile.

"So, on to the real question, then." Cassandra began. "Why DID your family send you, exactly? The letter came as quite a surprise to all of us, I'm sure you can imagine."

"No doubt. Then, I'll begin with the fact that I am here by my own volition, I am happy to serve and help in any means, so as to not begin this with any unknown feelings of resentment on my part."

"Comforting." Cassandra nodded. "Continue, then."

"Yes," he began beginning a slow and small pace before them. "With the rise in both fame and popularity among the masses for the Inquisition, you're no doubt aware of the hesitation and downright disapproval of the upper class. My father, being as he is, thought the best idea to be to pitch in his support for your lot. After all, how the world would talk of us! Our family name would gain some, albeit infamy, but be more known than it is now. He and my mother hoped their first action would spark others to follow, and bring in more support."

"So, this is merely for show, then? Simply to manipulate the political world?" Lelianna asked.

"Well, yes. It's rather obvious anyone would wish to manipulate the Inquisition for what it is, is it not? However, I spoke with my father. I honestly believed in this cause, believed that to fight this, we must be united, not divided. My father had to agree. After all, there would be no point in trying to further ourselves in this world if there is no world left at all. My family has every confidence and faith in me to return home. I will do my best to not disappoint them." 

"You realize though, that there is every possibility you may perish? The idyllic idea you survive is quite naive." Cullen began, adjusting the grip of his gloves. "I hope that you know that there is every possibility of that ending."

"I had, yes. Of course, I would prefer that didn't happen, but if it does, I'd simply hope I did enough to make a difference before my demise." Asriel answered back, giving a half smile to Cullen. "That's all anyone can hope for, is it not?"

"Indeed." Cullen blinked, rather surprised by the fellow's nature, but not displeased. He only hoped it was genuine.

"What is it you hope to accomplish, then? With us? What do you have to bring to the table?" Petra finally asked, looking him square in the face. Asriel stopped his idle pacing, rather looking almost frozen under her gaze.

"Anything." he finally spoke. "Foot soldier, forward assault, janitor, lookout. I'm in no position to be making demands. I came here to offer myself, not the other way around. I should be asking you what you would want of me, should you have me."

It took quite the effort on Petra's half to not scoff, finding his answer too modest for it to be genuine. However, if this was the stance he was going to appear to take, she'd see how long he'd remain as such, before his true colors showed. "Fine then," she squared her hips, her hands resting on them, "We'll put you in with the troops. Do some basic drilling, see where your abilities stand based on any training you may have. From there, our Commander will find a suitable position for you."

From the corner of her eye, Cullen gave an understanding nod. "As you wish, Inquisitor."

"Find some suitable apparel and quarters for him with the trainees as well. See to it he has at least a place to sleep, won't you?"

"Understood." Cullen nodded, walking toward Asriel. "Come along then, you'll be following me." he instructed, Asriel following suit wordlessly. Before exiting, he paused, turning to the Inquisitor.

"Thank you, by the way. For indulging me." he added, giving a half smile, then a bow as he exited with the Commander. Silence fell over the room for a brief moment as the ladies remaining looked to one another.

"Well, it certainly could have gone far worse!" Josephine said with a relieved sigh.

"Indeed." Lelianna murmured, watching the door. "Shall we wait and see, then?"

"About all we can do. I have no qualms with sending him away if he proves to be more a hindrance than a help." Cassandra added easily, looking to Lelianna. "I would think neither would you."

Lelianna merely nodded in agreement with the fact. Petra turned to face them fully, giving a thoughtful hum. "I at least appreciate his honesty in the political advantage this brought him and his family, though it still doesn't quite settle well, does it?" She gave a sigh, shaking her head. "Lelianna, I'll be relying on you and your best to keep a detailed eye on him. I'll give him a good week or so, perhaps longer, depending. We'll play this by ear. Confer with Cullen on his progress and demeanor with fellow forces, since he will be directly monitoring him. We'll keep him under our thumb for the time being."

"Understood." came both Cassandra and Lelianna's voices.

 

"Maker's breath, harder!" bellowed Blackwall, watching Asriel's shoulders heave in exhaustion. "You'll never be effective if you can't stop an enemy from pushing forth! This is the basics! You mustn't falter. Again!" came his demands, clapping for the red-head to resume. A deep breath escaped Asriel's throat before swiftly inhaling through his nose, plunging forward once more. He began to throw his weight against the dummy, attempting to topple it. He lost count of how many times he'd done this today, let alone this week. At night he could still feel his head throb from the repeated blows and impacts, still having not grown accustomed to it. His body rattled against the dummy, straining to cause it to budge, but to no avail. After several moments, he released, backing off of it again. Stumbling backward several steps, Asriel gave a frustrated groan.

"Curse this!" he spat in frustration, kicking the dirt with his boot before leaning over to rest his hands on his knees, shaking his head. "I just can't grasp what I'm doing wrong. There's got to be a better way." he rasped, glancing over to Blackwall. The darker haired man stepped to him, clapping him on the back.

"Patience. You've trained for years with private tutors, but never for anything practical. With what I'll be showing you, you'll be a force to reckon with. If you're to make a difference on Harding's crew, you'll need to be best prepared."

"I realize, I just..." Asriel paused, standing back up straight with an almost defeated sigh. "It seems to come so easily to others. I know I have the physical strength, just lack the speed. Perhaps it should be my stamina I work on, increase my endurance." he pondered, raking a hand through his hair.

"It'll come in due time. Remember, your fine strength in the ring with a one on one fight is all well and good, but this is teaching you to be a sponge; absorbing every blow and brushing it off like it were a tickle. You're to be a distraction for your comrades, allowing them the opportunity to take down your adversaries." Blackwall advised, moving to stand in front of Asriel. "You likely need not even worry about your speed right now, focus on keeping yourself steady on your feet. You need to be firm, planted into the ground. With that strength of yours, you'll knock your foes off their own feet if you can keep on yours. It's all about making them be at a disadvantage to you and your allies."

"Right..." came Asriels sigh of an answer, his shoulders falling with his head. In the few weeks he'd been with the Inquisition, Asriel had certainly made strides, even beginning the bonds of friendship with Blackwall. Cullen noted his determination and willingness to listen to criticism, which made him an effective learner. Whatever teachers he'd had before had been a waste, for they hadn't taught him anything truly practical, save for some rheudamentary basics, which even those were rough. Thanks to his disposition though, he quickly erased bad habits, and was learning quickly under Blackwalls tutelage. Blackwall already saw the makings of a Champion within the lad, and it was a comfort to see Blackwall have something to focus his time and attention to other than being cooped up with his wood carving. Cullen could see teaching gave a great sense of fulfillment in him, which was all the more better for the situation. Walking down the path past the stalls, the commander approached the well where he stopped, clearing his throat. Both men stopped and turned to Cullen, giving a basic wave of greeting.

"Good to see you Commander," Blackwall began, walking to him. "Come to check on the lad?"

"As a matter of fact, quite so. How do you fare, Asriel?" he asked, looking to him expectantly.

"Blackwall keeps me on a tight schedule, but I'm doing as told." he said simply, Blackwall giving a chuckle beside Cullen.

"He is in a rut, or so he believes. It happens with all trainees. He'll get past it. I believe he's making fine progress. Harding will have a fine man helping with the forward scouts once I'm through with him."

"That's good news indeed. When Harding voiced her desire to accomodate him, the Inquisitor and I were fairly surprised, to say plainly." Cullen said with a faint, throaty chuckle. "I'm looking forward to your progress, Asriel." he added with a nod, to which Asriel acknowledged with his own. "Carry on then, men. I'll be in my quarters if needed."

The two watched Cullen's retreat, Asriel beginning to scratch at his matted mop of hair, soaked with sweat. After a moment, he shifted his gaze to Blackwall. "Did you honestly mean all that? Or was it meant to be a comfort to the Commander? I know how wary everyone was when I first got here..." his voiced trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek. Blackwall turned to him with a firm nod.

"Every word. While you might be a bit wet behind the ears and a little doe-eyed, you'll make for a fine warrior. Just need to keep beating those nasty habits from those jokes of trainers you had before!" he said with a chuckle, giving Asriel a light punch to the shoulder. Asriel scoffed, also giving Blackwall a playful shove away from him.

"Can it, old man." he said gruffly, though only due to his mild embarrassment. The two continued to exchange playful blows, chuckling all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> This was merely an experiment on my part; I love my friend's rather beef-cake of an elf Inquisitor, and I know our inquisitors would have been ultra-bros in another life. So why not write him as an adviser?


End file.
